Amnesia 2
by logansdream
Summary: ONE-SHOT Posted this story as James and Camille a few months ago, but decided to post it a second time as Logan and Camille. Just switched the lines. Camille does her first stunt and it doesn't turn out as expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction so don't judge and this is Lomille. I don't own any characters.**

 **I have this same story but as James and Camille together, but I decided to do the same story but this time with Logan and Camille.**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **ONE-SHOT**

 **Here we go...**

Camille's POV

Today was the first day I was going to perform my first ever stunt. It was for the movie that I was starring, The Vampire and Werewolf's Dinner. I was playing the main vampire. The director didn't want me to do my own stunts and neither did my boyfriend, who happens to be a member of Big Time Rush, but I insisted and they let me do it.

I was getting ready to shoot my stunt and I had a lot of people putting all kinds of thing on me, which was really annoying.

Everything got better when my friends and Logan got here.

"Hey," I said walking towards him and giving him a hug.

"Are you ready for your stunt?" he asked me placing a kiss in my forehead.

"So ready! I'm really excited!"

"You're going to do great, Camille," Carlos commented.

"Thanks!"

"Good luck, Camille," James said giving me a hug.

"Thanks!"

Kendall smiled at me and also wished me good luck.

"Camille let's go!" the director announced.

Logan and the guys had to get out of the set, but they went to my dressing room and watched the shooting.

Logan's POV

Camille started shooting a few minutes ago and everything was going great her acting was amazing.

A few minutes later Camille was pulled up in the air as if she was making a very very high jump because, of course, that's what vampires do, right? Camille started screaming and I had the script with me and there was suppose to be no scream.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked standing up.

"This is not in the script!" I also got up. In that moment, we all saw Camille coming down and falling in the ground. I ran to were it was being filmed. I went inside and everyone was standing around her.

"Call the ambulance!" Someone screamed.

"Camille!" I quickly passed towards the crowd and got on my knees next to her.

"Don't move her!" the director warned me. "She hit her head really bad,"

"Why didn't you guys check if everything was fine?" I snapped still looking at Camille.

They didn't answer.

 **XXXX**

We've been in the freaking hospital for 2 days and Camille hasn't woken up at all. The doctor said she had hit her head really bad, but it didn't make her be in danger.

Camille's dad wasn't here because he was on a business trip, but he was coming soon.

"I want to see her," I had my face on my palms.

"I know you do, buddy, but the doctor said she needs to rest and-" Kendall was interrupted by the doctor.

"She just woke up, but I think you should-" I interrupted the doctor.

"Logan, let the doctor talk," James gave me a look telling me I was being rude.

"I just want to see her," I said.

"But-"

"Take me to her room, please," the doctor gave me a look too, but then he told me to follow him. We were outside the room where Camille was and then the doctor left to get some paper work.

"Don't be surprised. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before walking away.

I went in and Camille was awake. She looked very tired and confused.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" I asked sitting next to her she looked at me confused.

 **Camille's POV (before Logan came in the room)**

My head was exploding. It hurts so bad. I didn't even know why I was in the hospital in the first place.

I couldn't take the headache. I just wanted to scream!

 **Logan's POV**

"Do you have a head ache?" I asked her again.

She was just staring at me blankly.

"Camille?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What? Camille stop playing around," I said.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"How do you not remember me?" I grabbed her arm and I felt bad because I think I hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember you," the doctor came in in that moment.

"You didn't let me tell you guys when I went out. She doesn't remember anything but her family," he said.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked her looking at her in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. Are you a friend or a cousin?" her voice was tired.

I didn't say anything. I just walked out of the room.

"How is she?" James asked once they saw me walking towards them.

"She didn't remember me! She hit her head and she doesn't remember anything!"

"Not even me?" Carlos asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"NO!" I snapped.

"Dude, calm down, maybe it's just for a few hours and then her memory will come back," Kendall tried to cheer me up.

"But how could she forget me?" we have been through so much together.

"Dude, give her time to adjust."

 **XXXX**

 **2 weeks later.**

Time didn't help at all though. Camille still didn't remember me and her memory hadn't come back. I was going to do something special for our 3rd year anniversary that was exactly in one week, but I couldn't anymore.

I am going crazy because I can't be close to her. I tried to talk to her once her dad came back and brought her back to the palm woods, but it was no use.

Her dad told me that it wouldn't be better to leave her alone and to not tell her everything at once. Camille's room use to be full with pictures of me and her, but Mr. Roberts took them down.

Jo has been talking to Camille though. Even though Camille didn't remember her, she still became friends with Jo, again. Kendall, James, and Carlos have all been trying to tell me that everything is going to be fine and that I could make Camille fall in love with me again, but I wasn't sure if I could.

I saw her a few days ago with one of her co-stars, Jett Stetson, and I was dying of jealousy. He was trying to get her to go out with him, but thank god Jo told her that that was a bad idea. Camille did listen to her, but she still talked to him.

Camille's memory hasn't even come back at all. Her dad told me that she doesn't remember wanting to be an actress, she doesn't remember some of her birthdays, and she doesn't remember been in a relationship. Mr. Roberts didn't mention anything about a relationship but she still commented on that.

Mr. Roberts did tell me that she had asked about me. She remembered I was the first person to see her after she woke up, not including the doctor. Her dad didn't tell her who I was because that could cause her to get even worse.

 **XXXX**

 **Camille's POV**

Everything was confusing. I didn't know who I was. I lost most of my memories. My dad says that everything is going to be fine, but I think it's not. I wake up every night screaming. I have dreams of me and a guy, who seems very handsome. There is a worst part though... I never see his face. The way he touches me and kisses me in very sweet, and the things he whispers are just beautiful.

I live in a place called the Palm Woods, which I sort of remembered. My dad said that day by day my memory would start to come back, but that doesn't help me feel better.

Random people come and talk to me saying that they knew me. The only person I really talk to, besides my dad, is Jo. Jo Taylor. She said that we were best friends and she looks like a really nice person.

I know that the guy who went to see is named Logan. He looked like a nice person too, but nobody would tell me who he really was or what he wanted. I know he lives in the Palm Woods too, but something about him attracts me. My dad said that he was not my cousin, so this is not weird.

I feel like I've seen him before. All my dad said was that I was very close to Logan. Closer than I would think. After that comment, I decided to get a computer and search it up. I searched Logan and Camille Roberts and a bunch of pictures of us came in the search. There were pictures of us kissing. Hugging each other. Smiling like crazy. We both looked really happy together.

He was my boyfriend.

 **XXXX**

 **Logan's POV**

I can't take it anymore. I have to talk to her. I was going to die if I didn't. It was around 11:15 at night and I went to the living room. I looked out the window and I saw that Camille was sitting my the Palm Wood's pool. I got out of the apartment and headed to the pool too.

"Hey," I said walking towards her. Nobody was out here but us, of course. I think she got a little scared whn she heard me, but then she calmed down.

"Hi," she simply said.

"I know you don't know me. I mean, you know me but you don't really know me. What I'm trying to say is that you don't remember me but-" she interrupted me.

"You are always looking at me, you saw me at the hospital, and you are nervous, AND there's pictures of us all over the internet. You were my boyfriend," she said looking at her feet, which were in the water.

"We never really broke up, so you are kind of, sort of. I don't know, but to me, you are still my girlfriend,"

"Why didn't no one tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everyone thought it would be a bad idea," I said honestly.

"Do you know how confused I am?" I just looked at her. "How long have we been dating?"

"We were suppose to celebrate our 3rd year anniversary in about two weeks," I said.

"How did we start dating?" she asked.

"It's a long story," I warned her smiling.

"We have time." she told me and I smiled.

 **XXXX**

I finished telling the story and then we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you," I said breaking the silence. I turned to look at her and she looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed her. She just sat there and then I felt her lips moving. She was kissing me back.

She pulled away and smiled.

"I knew you were the one who I needed."

I smiled at her.

 **This was a short story.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **If you read New Love? Forgive? Get Back Together? final chapter is posted.**

 **New Chances and New Beginnings will be updated soon.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for continuing reading this One-Shot. I've been receiving messages asking if I'm going to continue this story, but I'm not. It was just intended ti be a One-Shot.**

 **But read my other stories! I have two crossovers with Good Luck Charlie, and one story even has a sequel now!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **-twilightBTRfan1**


End file.
